walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Wiki: Episode 4 (Trip Trap)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki CE: how is it possible there weren't any cars on this road too? Night: it does seem weird. Scraw: you'd think there's at least be broken ones, but there isn't a single car. Nail: you think someone's been taking them all? Night: you think there's another group near here? Noah: Ynkr...remember what we talked about. Ynkr:...yeah, I know, I know. Scraw: what do you mean? Noah: nothing, before we even met you. Man 1: I hope so *car stops* cause you'll be getting them yourself. Josh: what! Man 1: get out, run back to the station, and run back to our base. Josh: n-n, *points his gun at Flare* put your hands up! All of you! Flare: whoa, whoa. (Scraw, Noah, CE, Ynkr, Nail and Fire all take out their guns and point them at Josh) CE: who the fuck do you think you are? Flare: *gets a bit closer* we can talk this ou- Josh: don't you dare get closer to me! (A bang is heard as Flare is standing still) Sierra: No! (Screen shows Flare drop to his knees and fall to the ground) Steeler: what do we do? Man 1: hmm. Tesla:...Wach? Wachow: we find and kill who took our shit. This Time (Screen shows Scraw, Fire, Noah and Ynkr in the same car) Scraw: *looking out the window* Fire:...what you guys think Nights doing. Ynkr: The whole reason he went in that car is cause that Sierra girl, so what do you think. Noah: yeah, no doubt about it. Fire: he actually never told me nor Scraw about him being ex-military. Ynkr: heh, you can't blame him right? Noah: Ynkr... Ynkr: I get it, I get it. Scraw: Noah, where are we going anyways? Noah: wherever the road brings us, hopefully some sort of city. Fire: that's not a good idea. Noah: whys that? Fire: Myself, Night and Scraw, as well as Dex searched through a city before, we barely made it out the place was full of the dead. Noah: then where do we go? I'm pretty sure we've been on this road before. Ynkr: this is why I liked that house, it was in the middle of no where, barely any Zombies except for the ones these guys brought along, and safe. Noah: we can't just live in a random House for the rest of our lives. Scraw: I would say we find a group of people, maybe make some sort of community. Fire: like the community that killed Flare? Scraw: ok, scratch my idea. Ynkr: maybe the other guys have an idea Noah: well I'm leading the way, so anything they think won't help us right now. (Screen shows CE, Night, Sierra and Nail in the car following the other one) CE:... Nail: c'mon, CE, it's been a day already, you haven't said a fucking word. CE:... Nail: CE, I get Sierra and I aren't your number 1 choice, but you couldn't of been surviving off Flare. CE: shut the fuck up! You hid behind a fucking desk! Nail: I-... Sierra: guys, just shut it, he's gone, it's something we have to get over. Night: Sierras right guys, we've all lost people. CE: I don't remember you being in the conversation, we met you 2 days ago! Sierra: he's with us now! We're all part of the same group, we just need to...settle down somewhere. Nail: where is Noah taking us anyways? Night: my guess would be wherever the road goes. Sierra: I'm not too familiar with the area, where does this road go? Night: none of us are familiar, so we don't know. CE: Flare was... Nail: uhg... (Screen goes back to Ynkr, Scraw, Fire and Noah) Scraw: I've just noticed. Noah: what is it? Scraw: I haven't seen a single Zombie for an hour. Ynkr: maybe they've all been killed. Scraw: but they're always everywhere. Fire: he's right, we should at least be seeing some. Noah: well the less Zombies the better last I checked it isn't a problem whe-oh god. (Screen a group of 4 men blocking the road with a moving truck pointing their guns at The Group) Ynkr: what the fuck is this. Fire: get out of here. Noah: shit, they'll shoot. Tesla: get out of the cars with your hands up! Noah: fuck. Scraw: we have to do what he says. (With Nail, Sierra, CE and Night) Nail: what do we do. CE: get the fuck out of here. Night: no, that's stupid, we have to listen to them and we might live. Nail: then get out of the car, we'll do what they say. (The Group gets out if their respected cars with their hands up) Noah: alright, alright, hey, hey, no reason to- Tesla: shut the fuck up! Devil! Jella! Search them! Devil: got it Tes! Tesla: BreZ keep an eye in them while I contact Wach. BreZ: you got it. Tesla: he's going to be happy we found the motherfuckers who took our shit. Night: your shit?...oh...fuck. Nail:...no. Devil: alright, I got this cars guns, Jella, how bout you? Jella: I'm on it, I'm on- well well well, Devil, look who It is. Devil: what do you- heh, is that Nail? Nail: shit. CE: Nail, you know these fuckers. (Devil and Jella walk up to Nail) Jella: Nail, how's it been, it's been lonely for us at the community. Nail: you you both, you guys killed Nikki, I had every reason to leave. Devil: but what reason was their to kill Richard huh? To prove a point? Jella: Wach will be pleased to know he's favorite guard is back. Nail: I'm not going back with you. Jella: you don't have a fucking choice. Nail: fuck yo- (Devil punches Nail in the face) Devil: you don't get to speak that way! Sierra: Nail! Night: you motherfuckers. Devil: come on Nail, let's go see Tesla. Nail: uhg...fine... (Devil and Jella bring Nail to Where Tesla is at) Devil: Hey BreZ, look who it is. BreZ: aw Fuck, is that Nail. Devil: the one and fucking only. *pushes Nail to BreZ who grabs him by the shirt* BreZ: you know, when you killed my brother I was 'this' close to going insane, and I knew the day I found you would be his revenge. *hits Nail in the cut with his gun* Nail: gah! BreZ: wait until what Wach does to you. (Tesla the Comes back from his car) Tesla: Alright, get them in the moving tru-Holy shit, Nail! BreZ: a fucking miracle right? Tesla: man, this day gets better and better, alright, put them in the truck, let's go! Fire: shit, Noah, what do we do! Noah: I-I, we don't have any weapons. Nail: guys...please, just listen to them. BreZ: listen to Nail here, he knows exactly what happen to people who don't listen. CE: fuck, Flare would know what to do. (Screen shows the users get in the back of the moving truck as Tesla closes the doors) Tesla: Devil, Jella, both of you take one of the cars back to the base, BreZ and I will take the truck. Devil: you got it. Jella: alright, see you there. Tesla: BreZ, you're driving. BreZ: aight. (Devil and Jella drive away first in the trucks) BreZ: *gets in the car* Let's go Tesla. Tesla: *looks at the sun* today...today was a good day.*gets in the truck* (Screen shows the users inside the truck) Sierra: wha-what're we going to do. Ynkr: I don't know, ask Nail, who the fuck are these guys anyways. Nail:...the most ruthless community you'll ever meet. Noah:...that's why you hid from that guy at the station. Sierra: how did they find us! Nail: they have access to all the traffic lights in town, the moment they knew we took their stuff they went looking for us. Night: and you didn't say anything, or tell us you knew that guy?! Nail: I left that all in the past, me and my girlfriend, Nikki, lived there for 7 months...I hurt so many people, and one day Nikki tried to run away, The leader, Wach, killed her, then on a supply run a week later, I killed one of their men and escaped, I never spoke of the place again, I found you guys a week later. They've also been the guy taking all the cars, their mechanic, Joe, can fix about anything, they have over 50 cars around the base that work in case they ever need a spare one. Fire: my god, that's terrible. Nail: I'm sorry I never told any of you, I hurt so many innocent people, I look back at myself and think I was someone that should be dead. Noah: there's no reason now, we need to figure out how to get out of here. Nail:...we won't be, the whole community has weapons and will shoot us on sight, we'll be prisoners...and I'll probably be killed within a few days. Fire: no, that's not happening. Scraw: we need to do something! CE: I'm not going to become a fucking slave. Nail: you're not a slave, you're just in a jail cell until they need you for target practice or Zombie bait.l Noah: my god, what kind of people are these. Nail: the worse. (The users then feel the truck stop) Nail: we're here. Scraw: oh shit. (The doors then open to reveal sunlight into the Truck) Nail:... Noah:... Night:... (Screen then shows a man on in front of the open doors with armed guards around him) Wachow: greetings! Welcome to the Savage community! (Screen shows the users faces then goes back to Wach's) Wachow: I'm sure we have a lot to talk about, especially you Nail. (Screen goes black) Wachow: I'm sure we'll all get along fine. Next Time on The Walking Wiki Wachow: but we're running out of target practice, we actually just got done with Trevor, remember him, he tried to kill me, I'm not that stupid tho. Guard 2: it's not weakness, it's human! Guard 1: yeah, whatever, then stay here while Wach knows about your beliefs! Guard 2: whatever man. (Steeler then shoots Nail in the foot) Nail: Ahhhhg! Ahhg! Fuck yo- (Wachow punches Nail) Wachow: Nail, give me the knife. Nail:... Steeler: give him the fucking knife! Wachow: Steeler, you know I love being drunk more than the next guy, but when I have a bad feeling, it's usually right! So shut the fuck up! And make guard duty double today! Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 1